Chapter 31
Chapter 31 is the thirty-first chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian gets Ge Chen free much to the shock of Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao. Ge Chen teleports away with her again and they go to the banks of an underground lake. He tells her that soon they will find them if they follow the scent of their blood, since they are both injured. He also reveals his identity at least: he is a Vampire, the son of the Ventrue Clan's leader. His clan is the leading Clan of the Camarilla. They do not want to see the restoration of Set, and they don't want his power to land in the hands of the Sabbat, so they fight against union led by Fan Le Lao. Yue Jian brings up that he formerly mentioned a cooperation and if he can fight against the two Vampire prince, but sadly his powers were sealed by his father in order for him to be able to go the Kai Lun Academy. There is a way to undo the seal, but that requires blood from her. Fan Le Lao and Yi Sai find the place they are hiding. Fan Le Lao is about to set up a barrier of chains in order to seal their escape roots, before they go in. Description Yue Jian worried for Ge Chen accidentally manages to activate the power of Mei Yue Yin and starts to tear the black tendrils. She frees Ge Chen surprising both Fan Le Lao and Yi Sai with her actions and achievements. Ge Chen grabs her again and teleports away with her. While Fan Le Lao inspects the remainings of his magic, Yi Sai mentions that they can't get far since he is injured. Ge Chen and Yue Jian appear near a lake in the cave. Her hand is unjured from tearing the thorny vines, and Ge Chen is also injured on his chest. He warns her that they couldn't get far and following the scent of their blood they will catch up soon. Yue Jian is worried about what should they do. Blood is dripping from her hand, and when Ge Chen turns around, his eyes are red, startling Yue Jian. He mentions that she earlier questioned his identity. He is not a Hunter like she assumed but one of the Bloodlines, or a Vampire as mortals refer to them. His verifies his identity as the son of the leader of the Ventrue Clan, which happens to be the leader clan in the 7 Clans of the Camarilla. They don't want to see the restoration of Set, so they are locked in a fight with the Sabbat which is led by Fan Le Lao. Yue Jian brings up what he said earlier - that they should be cooperating and asks if they are capable of fighting against them together. Ge Chen reveals to her that his powers were sealed by his father in order to be able to go and be able to remain in the school, so he basically doesn't have the power to stand against them. Yue Jian asks whether he has a way of unsealing his powers. Ge Chen tells her that he indeed has a way, but that requires her blood, which makes Yue Jian terrified as Ge Chen approaches her. Half an hour later Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao is dwelling deep into the cave. Yi Sai informs everybody that they are in the right place, and Ge Chen and Yue Jian are certainly hiding inside. Fan Le Lao stops everyone from advancing and starts to recite a spell to cut their escape route and trap them in. Fun facts The magic Fan Le Lao uses is based on a Discipline called Obtenebration. With that a Lasombra Vampire can create manifested darkness by sacrificing some blood. What he is using is probably Nightshades: create temporary objects made of shadow (not the same as Night Shades). Category:Chapter